


The Great Conjecture

by Broadway_trashdump



Category: Les Misérables (2012), Les Misérables - All Media Types
Genre: Celestial Bodies, Enjolras is Saturn, M/M, Missing your love, Space AU, The great conjecture, grantaire is Jupiter, i guess, ill explain, space
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-23
Updated: 2020-12-23
Packaged: 2021-03-10 17:47:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 629
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28251129
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Broadway_trashdump/pseuds/Broadway_trashdump
Summary: It’s been 380 years since the last Great Conjecture, or the last time Saturn was close to Jupiter.They finally reunite.
Relationships: Enjolras/Grantaire (Les Misérables)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 14





	The Great Conjecture

**Author's Note:**

> @/420yoloswagmoney (lol) on Tiktok made an animated clip of Jupiter and Saturn reuniting after 380 years.
> 
> The Great Conjecture is when Saturn and Jupiter are within 6 arcminutes of eachother, which is science words for “as close as they ever could possibly be” and the last one was 380 years ago. 
> 
> In this story we see Grantaire as Jupiter and Enjolras as Saturn and their separation.

GRAN IS JUPITER AND ENJ IS SATURN 

—Jupiter— 

It’s been exactly 380 years since Grantaire saw the golden rings he grew to love in that fleeting moment, that rare moment when he saw the man last. 

He danced across the night sky gracefully, never too close to Grantaire, just out of reach. The last time he was so close was 1640, just a hand reach away, just a graze. They danced all night, laughs and smiles and circles as the music swept them away. 

Grantaire never wanted the night to end. 

But all good things come to an end. 

“I must continue, as should you.” Enjolras mumbled from the tangle of limbs between himself and Grantaire. 

“Must you? Who’s to say when you’ll be back.” Grantaire mumbled as he buried his face in Enjolras’ neck, tempted to not let go of the man, planetary rotation be damned. 

Enjolras smiles and lifts the other mans chin to meet his eyes, a sad smile, but smile none the less waits for him. 

“I’ll always be here, never too far. We will be together again someday.” 

Grantaire nods and agrees to let the man go, he is alone again, he is cold again. 

The storm starts soon after Enjolras’ departure. 

Raging and angry, the space probes come and call it “the Great Red Spot”. It’s pain, it’s his lonesome, put on display for the galaxy as the entire galaxy watches Grantaire destroy and wreck himself in the loss of his Saturn, his Enjolras. 

And he is lonely. So lonely. 

—Saturn—

Enjolras watched the storm rage within the man he loved. 

He watched from afar. 

He wanted to be there, with him, helping him. 

God he missed him. Never close enough to touch, never close enough to hold. 

A simple wave from opposite sides of the universe. 

Grantaire almost never sees him. 

He sees the man though, a giant in the solar system, bigger than any, with a storm the size of earth raging in him.

Enjolras just watches, his arms tingle for the bigger man, his heart yearns for him. 

380 years. 

He begs every day, to the gods, the cosmos, the other planets, the sun itself— he begs to go back. To be with his love again. 

And finally, they allow it, the fates allow him to reunite with his Jupiter, Grantaire. 

—The Great Conjuction— 

Grantaire lazes around, not much ambition to do much. He hears him before he sees him. 

“Grantaire, my love.” 

Grantaire rises slowly, searching the skies for him, for his North Star, his Apollo. 

He saw him, glowing gold in all his glory, hair shining more than the sun, if ever possible. 

“Enjolras.” He barely breathes as he runs to the man and jumps into his arms, practically clinging to the man— hugging him tightly, tighter than any rings around him, or moons spinning in gravity. 

Enjolras smiles through tears, clutching at Grantaire, laughing and holding him close. 

Two celestial bodies, years apart, still strong together. 

A few moments pass, and enjolras pulls away first, moving to hold Grantaire’s face in his hands. His stubble was just as prickly as it was nearly 400 years ago, his eyes still as bright blue as the water on earth, twinkling with tears. 

The smaller man smiles and wipes Grantaire’s tears with his thumbs. 

“I’ve missed you more than any moons or stars or planets in this small collection, or any other galaxy we still don’t know of.” Grantaire says, bringing his forehead down to rest on Enjolras’, closing his eyes softly at the relaxing aura having his love back has brought to him. 

“Welcome home.” He adds as tears creep through his closed eyes, dripping down like sparkling stardust collected just for Enjolras from the cosmos. 

“I’ve come home.”

**Author's Note:**

> Fun fact, the last Great Conjecture was 1640, and the red spot on Jupiter was found in 1656 so it just added to the quick angst. 
> 
> Thank you for reading!!! Please please please comment thank you!


End file.
